guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mysticism
This attribute to me seems overpowered. What's to stop a D/Mo with 16 in Mysticism spamming Reversal of Fortune for 8 energy and 48 more health every time? --roofle 10:39, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Or more to the point, zealot's fire — Skuld 10:47, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::I was thinking how powerful a Dervish would be grouped with a smiter. Perhaps when you reapply an enchanment, the previous one won't trigger this? Kind of like recasting Mantra of Recall.--Wil 10:50, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::Only time will tell what the ramifications of this very powerful primary will be, but the Dervish may rely heavily on this if he has lower armor than a warrior with the same regen. Naturally, this would cause a Dervish to take more damage and not be able to cast as often; however, this is all speculation and should be taken as such. --67.165.22.236 11:00, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Oh, lord, I can already picture people crafting D/Mo solo builds as we speak.--Tarutaru 14:31, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Just wondering: as it literally states, "Whenever an Enchantment ends..." Does that mean whenever ANY enchantment end? It doesn't specifically state that the enchantment has to be only on the Dervish itself. Could it be any enchantment in radar range? Just on your team? Just ones that the Dervish itself has cast? Or is it just a typo and means only enchantments on yourself? Because if it is any of the ones other than the later, team-wide enchantment spamming (Aegis, etc.) with 7-8 Dervishes could mean complete broken insanity in any 8v8 arena.--Tarutaru 14:31, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :I tested it while playing a D/MO and both myself and on a teammate and I observed receiving health and energy from the enchants on myself. I'll retest again to double check though.--SavageX 19:41, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::My observation exactly. Mysticism triggers whenever any enchantment on the dervish ends, whatever the description says. And if he gets enchanted by something that's alredy on him, the duration is just extended - the first cast does not end, as such. So, yes, Reversal of Fortune is a great healing and energy management tool; but only while getting hit (forcing its quick end).Amadan 02:51, 31 July 2006 (CDT) I think that Mysticism is gunna be the only self heal for Dervishes. It seems overpowered now, but when we see the stills, I think it'll change Alt F Four 02:01, 27 July 2006 (CDT) After the absolute CHAOS of the NPE, with Derway teams dominating TA and HA, I cannot see this surviving in its existing form after Nightfall's release. I myself tried out the D/Mo Derway build with a bunch of alliance friends and was shocked to find the only teams capable of beating us were other teams using the same build. Infinite Health/Energy is not something any profession should have. My money would be on them altering the specifics of the Mysticism mechanic, so that the benefits are only recieved once, no matter how many enchantments are removed. This way cycling activating four enchantments then using contemplation to remove them all will give 48 health and 8 energy, instead of 192 health and 32 energy. Occam's Razor. The simplest, most obvious means of fixing the build is the most likely o be applied. --Sunyavadin 14:49, 3 August 2006 (BST) More abusing fun: OoP, OoA, Aegis from a backline N/Mo. More offense, defense, and more enchantments to work with while they're on, free healing/energy when they go, without using up a single skill slot. --RolandOfGilead 18:43, 27 September 2006 (CDT) OK this just occured to me.... orders + D/Mo Enchantment spammers (with Reversal of Fortune and Reversal of Damage. they would have so much energy. plus the orders damage. Im looking formard to it :D --Coloneh 19:54, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Nerf 3 health and 1/2 energy per rank → 1 health and 1/3 energy per rank. The old energy gain was overkill, but it's too bad they cut the healing down to negligible levels. -- Gordon Ecker 20:13, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Casting symbol? No casting symbol? --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:21, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :It's been added. -- Gordon Ecker 20:40, 10 June 2007 (CDT) 1 Health... How does 1 health per level help you at all? If it were 1.5 then it would be somewhat usefull. But 1 health? Why not just take it out entirely? :( Done25 15:50, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Something is better than nothing! It used to be a decent level, but it was too powerful (bar of earth/mysticism enchantments + old contemplation of purity = full health, full energy, no hexes or conditions). — Skuld 16:25, 20 June 2007 (CDT) You have to admit though. From 3 health to 1 it was a drastic change. 1.5 - 1.75 hpl would be much better without it being overpowered. Done25 17:18, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :To be honest, I don't even consider the healing benefit when assigning Mysticism rank, it's always 9, 12 or 15 for energy purposes, att points are otherwise better spent elsewhere. --Ckal Ktak 12:30, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Hard to believe But that note that I added is true. Waiting for RT gets boring =P. I decided to go sacrifice myself to death, and I was on 13 hp. Sac just as the regen comes, and I should get +14 hp from mysti- I take 15 damage, out of the 13 hp I was on. i didn't recieve any regeneration that I noticed, and there were no monks with me. — Warw/Wick 17:22, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't quite understand that bug or anyone's explanation of it so far. I don't understand how it happens, what happens, and if there's anything useful about it. Could someone explain? --ShadowHunter 00:18, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Instead of gaining +7 or whatever, it actually either goes at unlimited regeneration, so fast you don't see it, or you actually get +1+1+1+1+1+1+1, rather then just +7. Found it out because I was bored, sacc'd myself to death. 17 health, +14 from mysticism, died with 21 health. — Warw/Wick 10:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Isn't that Anomily rather than a bug?86.86.36.63 10:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Sweets When the sweet enchantment ends, Mysticism triggers: http://img205.imageshack.us/img205/8897/gw300.jpg http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/430/gw301.jpg Just wanted to point it out --Kiega 19:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What did this attribute do originally? i didn't even know it had changed. Just been talking to my mate about worse primary attributes an this came out in the top 3. - Tyseyh :Used to be shitloads better, was like 3 or 5 health per level and more energy --Gimmethegepgun 00:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::3 hp/rank, and 1 energy/2 ranks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? I've played dervish since the pre-release thingy, and I never noticed it got nerfed... :S -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC)